


Aftermath  part 1

by Destiel007



Series: Dean's Birthday gift [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sam, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, bit of fooling around, strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel007/pseuds/Destiel007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just after the birthday party<br/>The Sabriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath  part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ive had this sitting around and i might as well post it even though its kind... odd. There's going to be a Destiel one too but I dont know when i can present that.

It was such a cool night with a nice breeze. Dean really loved his party but there was no way they were going to get him to clean up the mess.

Especially since it was the angels' faults for the cake and indoor pinata, which by the way was filled with lollipops and loads of confetti.

Dean stayed outside feeling the pleasant wind on his face while sitting against the wall, watching the night stars gleam.

~inside the house~

"Cassie go get the broom from the closet!" Gabriel picked some leftover candies from the confetti, he no longer thought that it was such a good idea since they were making him clean it up.

Cas shuffled over to the closet with a huff to pick it out. Sam spied this interaction and gave Balthazar a nod with a little 'I got this' wave, passing him his beer.

 

"Cas! I'll take that for you, go out back Dean needs some help"

 

"But I thought Dean would take no part in-"

"Just go Cas," Sam gave Cas a small smile and took the broom from him.

Cas headed outside with a sigh and Sam went over to Gabriel, nudging him with the broom causing a grunt of annoyance.

Gabriel opened his mouth about to complain when he turned around to face a pair of super long legs, having to crane his neck to see the moose.

 

"Gah!!" As soon as he saw him, Gabriel scurried backwards quickly.

"Shut up Gabriel," he laughed crouching down a bit wobbly beside him. Gabriel gulped giving him a nervous smile.

He yanked the broom from his grip to sweep the confetti up in a nervous silence. Sam stared at him while Gabriel cleaned up, the archangel was pacing slowly trying to get some distance from Sam.

Sam frowned softly confused and just followed him, getting closer than before, till he bumped his chest against Gabriel's back. Gabriel blushed as he gasped and his eyes widened as he felt Sam slide his arms around his waist.

Gabriel softly elbowed his arm, glaring slightly. "Let go moose, you're drunk..."

"Yeah but... you're small." he said lamely as he laid his chin on Gabriel's shoulder lazily and sighed, closing his eyes.

 

Balthazar watched from afar and let out a low whistle. "Wow, well what a day. Too much" he clap his hands together and turned around, gone with the sound of wings to probably continue this party elsewhere.


End file.
